Egoista
by Michelle Stark Rogers
Summary: secuela de venganza. por que aquel que miente paga las cosecuencias y bella lo sabia bien.


**que creen………………….si secuela de envidia para las que querían y para las que no, no me importa de todas formas lo pongo.**

**Me tarde porque quería hacer una buena secuela, que quedaran impactadas, que lo leyeran una y otra vez, y que si alguno o alguna es director de cine lo convierta en película. Jajaja era broma jajaja, no es cierto.**

**Bueno ya saben no me pertenece, si fuera mío Emily no estaría en el libro.**

**Las dejo con el fic.**

**Anthonypov:**

Hola mi nombre es Anthony vulturi y soy un vampiro.

Yo nací siendo un humano claro, naci en volterra Italia. Mi mama que era una drogadicta me abandono en el bosque pero el ser más hermoso que pueda existir me encontró y se quedo conmigo ya que yo soy su cantante. El nombre de ese hermoso ángel es Isabella.

Ella fue lo mejor fue me pudo pasar, no solo me rescato de quien sabe cruel destino si no que también se ha convertido en mi amiga, compañera, esposa y amante.

Yo crecí rodeado de vampiros por lo que era común para mí convivir con ellos, me hubieran devorado de no ser porque para aro, el líder de nuestro clan, yo soy muy valioso: puedo controlar las mentes humanas, aunque últimamente he desarrollado otra habilidad en secreto, puedo leer mentes. No se lo he dicho ni siquiera a Isabella ya que tengo miedo de que los vulturi tengan temor de que los traicione y nos maten a mí y a ella.

No debo decir que ella es lo que más quiero y que si algo le llegara a pasar yo me moriría, ella jamás me ha mentido y nunca lo hará.

-Anthony, mi amor estas bien?

- si mi dulce ángel que sucede?- se veía tan bella, tenia puesto un vestido azul que hacía que se viera más perfecta de lo que era.

Se acerco a mí y me planto un dulce beso cuando alejo su rostro del mío y me dedico una de sus dulces sonrisas.

-aro quiere verte.

.y que quiere.

De repente su expresión cambio al de uno más serio y se alejo un poco de mi hasta darme la espalda.

-quiere que mates a demetri y gianna.

-pero por qué.

-ya lo sabes Anthony, ellos tienen un romance y demetri la quiere convertir pero aro se niega.

-pero por qué?

-ella no ofrece ninguna habilidad que sea de provecho para el clan.

-Félix tampoco lo tiene?

.Félix es fuerte, ellos piensan que si convierten a gianna esta será una carga para demetri y lo distraerá de sus obligaciones.

-no es justo.

-ya sé que no es justo, pero no podemos desobedecerlos.

Se acerco de nuevo a mí y me beso dulcemente en los labios para luego abrasarme.

-que te parece si después del encargo tu y yo vamos a pasear por toda Italia.- me volvió a mirar y izo un puchero que yo no pude negar.

-está bien. Pero prepara tu las cosas no podemos ir vestidos con estor ropajes.

Dije esto viendo mi caro traje, que estaba algo extravagante para un civil normal.

-está bien traeré ropas normales. Se fue corriendo hacia la salida pero antes de salir se volteo.

-te amo.

-yo también te amo, _mi amore_.

Salí de la habitación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no me agradaba la idea de tener que matar a uno de mis compañeros y menos a la mujer que amaba.

Salí hacia el bosque sabían que demetri estaba intentando cazar animales por petición de gianna y que este lo estaba haciendo seguro estarían ahí.

Cuando los encontré, los dos estaban abrazados y demetri le decía a gianna que no se preocupara que el tenia la forma de salvar la vida.

Cuando me puse enfrente de ellos, se giraron y me vieron. Demetri enseguida puso a gianna detrás de el.

-demetri yo………..

- no es necesario que hables Anthony, ya sé que es a lo que vienes.

-yo quisiera tener otra opción, pero sabes que no se puede.

- está bien, te comprendo pero antes tengo algo que decirte.

Se acerco a mí y suspiro.

-Anthony tienes que saber que Isabella no ha sido completamente sincera contigo.

Mi semblante cambio de uno serio a uno totalmente confundido.

-a que te refieres?

- ella no te ha dicho la verdad te ha mentido.

Me abalance sobre él y lo sujete del cuello, lo estampe contra un árbol, gianna me rogaba que lo soltara pero no le hice ningún caso.

-a qué diablos te refieres, Isabella nunca me mentiría.

-si no me crees oblígame a que te diga la verdad, tu puedes hacerlo o simplemente léeme la mente.

-como sabes que…………..

-por favor Anthony no soy idiota, soy tu mejor amigo y aparte tu sabias cosas que ni siquiera aro sabia, si no fue así como te enteraste de que yo mantenía una relación con gianna.

-así que ya lo sabías?

-si, pero no le dije a nadie porque quería guardarlo para este momento, para que de una vez por todas te enteraras de todas las mentiras que Isabella te ha dicho.

-MIENTES!

-si no me crees lee mi mente.

No quería hacerlo, no podía creer que mi amada me mentía pero de todas formas lo hice.

Pude ver en su mente a Isabella investigando a cuatro hombres uno de ellos era tosco pero poco menos que Félix, su nombre era emmett. El otro era moreno e igual de grande, el tercero era algo parecido a mí su nombre era jasper y era mi padre, el cuarto era idéntico a mi pero tenía el pelo de color cobre y su nombre era Edward era mi tío.

Supe todo las tontas bromas que le hacían a Isabella, como ella quiso vengarse y así mato a los cuatro, y como por su culpa mi mama Alice no sobrevivió al parto y ella me dijo todas esas mentiras. Cuando acabe solté a demetri y este cayó al suelo.

-Anthony yo lo siento.

-vete.

-qué? Se levanto y tomo de nuevo a gianna que ya había parado de llorar.

-vete. Ve con el clan denali, ahí te van a recibir muy bien, y van a estar juntos.

-y que vas a hacer con el clan.

-yo me encargo de eso pero váyanse. YA!

Tomo a gianna entre sus brazos y la cargo para irse corriendo.

No lo podía creer, el amor de mi vida me había mentido había matado a mi papa y a mis tíos, y aunque no era intencional también mato a mi mama, lo único que me consuela y también pude ver era que mi tía rosalie seguía viva.

Corrí hacia el castillo y me metí por la ventana de nuestra alcoba, no quería ser detectado, me quería vengar y lo haría no iba a dejar esto así.

Cuando entre ella estaba de espaldas a mi arreglando nuestras cosas.

-Anthony amor como te fue?

Dije esto sin siquiera voltearse. Me enfurecí como podía ser tan hipócrita, pero me las iba a pagar.

La tome del cabello fuertemente y ella comenzó a gritar.

-ANTHONY QUE HACES?

-NO MEJOR DIME TU LO QUE HICISTE CON MI FAMILIA GACE 60 AÑOS.

Se quedo callada por un momento. Su rostro parecía como si pensara y luego me miro.

-así que demetri te dijo todo.

-no lo niegas?

-no, no lo niego, pero tienes que entender ellos me hicieron mucho daño y yo quería lastimarlos como ellos me lastimaron a mí.

-ERAN ESTUPIDOS JUEGOS DE JOVENES.

-TU NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE HUMILLEN FRENTE A TODOS Y QUE TE ROMPAN EL CORAZON.

-tienes razón, yo no sé lo que se siente porque nunca me diste la oportunidad, por tu culpa siempre pensé que mi madre era una drogadicta que no me quería y ahora veo que no. Me quitaste la oportunidad de tener padres y tíos que me amaran.

-pero eres feliz a mi lado. Que hubiera sido de ti si no te hubiera recogido?

-me hubiera quedado con mi tía rosalie.

Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa mayor iba a hablar pero me le adelante.

-también lo sé, lo es todo y también se que esos animales te ayudaron y todos me las van a pagar.

La tome del brazo y la lleve a rastras al centro del castillo. Todos estaba ahí y cuando vieron que traía a Isabella a rastras se pusieron en defensa.

-Anthony que es lo que haces.

-lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, ahora todos al centro. Se los ordene y enseguida obedecieron claro que algunos se resistían pero mi control mental era más fuerte y al cabo de unos segundos todos ya estaban reunidos.

-fue un placer conocerlos, ahora despedácense unos a los otros.

Dicho esto todos comenzaron a luchar unos contra otros, pedazos de brazos piernas e inclusive cabezas rodaron por todas partes. Isabella forcejeaba y me pedía que loa soltara, pero yo solo me dedicaba a ver el espectáculo.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, no quedo ninguno en pie, la cabeza de aro quedo justo debajo de mis pies, la levante y me manche las manos y un poco del rostro de sangre ya que salpico.

Tire la cabeza y mire a Isabella que enseguida entendió el mensaje y trato de alejarse. La tome del rostro y la acerque al mío.

-Anthony, por….por favor no lo hagas yo te amo.

-tú no me amas, un ser egoísta como tú no puede amar, además decías amar a mi tío Edward y mira está muerto, y déjame decirte algo bella- acerque su rostro al mío y le di un profundo beso, salvaje no como los dulces que le daba. Me separe bruscamente de ella y termine mi oración.

-yo no estoy listo para morir. Tome su cabeza y la torcí, fui despedazando cada pedazo de su cuerpo hasta que todos los pedazos de su cuerpo quedaron regados por todas partes. Mire su rostro por última vez y le prendí fuego a todo quería que todo se quemara. Me quede a ver como el castillo ardía y me retire tenía que hacer cosas más importantes.

Investigue que había pasado con mi tía, pero lamentablemente ella había muerto hacia penas un mes. 6 años después de que mi tío emmett muriera se caso con otro tipo, solamente tuvieron un hijo al que le pusieron de nombre jasper como mi papa. El que respectivamente era mi primo se caso con una joven llamada renesmee y tuvieron una hija a la que llamó Marie.

Pero cuando la pequeña tenía 6 años sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y la pequeña queda al cuidado de mi tía. Pero quedo desprotegida al morir esta. Cuando la encontré tenía 15 años, la lleve a vivir conmigo en una pequeña casa en suiza y me fui enamorando de ella, no solo por su forma de ser sino también por su belleza, eran tan parecida a mi tía rosalie su pelo era rubio y sus ojos eran azules.

Cuando cumplió 18 años me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi, claro que ella ya sabía de mi condición y le dije que yo también estaba loco por ella, que la amaba más que cualquier cosa.

No quise esperar mucho, nos casamos y la transforme, vivimos solos cerca de 10 años hasta que encontramos una pareja de vampiros. El era un doctor su nombre era Carlisle y ella era esme, los dos eran muy buenos y nos aceptaron.

Le conté toda la verdad a Marie todo lo que paso y ella me entendió, me amaba y yo la amaba a ella. No le mentiría como Isabella me mintió a mí, ya no la amaba pero tampoco la odiaba, su único defecto es haber sido egoísta.

**Que piensan, no me maten me amenazaron con una pistola para que escribiera esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, es gratis.**

**Y otra cosa no pienso hacer secuela de esto, oigan no frieguen tengo que presentar un extraordinario (para los que no saben es un examen que se le hace a alguien que no demostró tener los conocimientos necesarios para acreditar una materia aja aja)**

**La verdad es que el profe me tenia mala voluntad y no me paso con el 8 que tenia.**

**Pero no les cuento mis desgracias mejor vivan su vida y vívanla sin preocupaciones.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
